How do I look?
by LoliverLova24
Summary: A loliver two-shot. Lilly's got a hot date. And she need's help with her outfit, but Mileys not around.... hey, what's a girl to do?
1. Chapter 1

**K so I got this idea. It's a two shot. Review for the end!! It's kinda funny kinda not. **

I've got a frigging date with Sean White! Eep! That was a happy eep for those who are confused. Well, you don't know who he is do ya? Here, I'll clue you in. Sean is a cute blond surfer boy. He's got clear blue eyes. Yes he is a pretty boy I'd say but, he's considered decently cute in school, soo I'm going for it. No, I'm not desperate. It's just I believe I should try all my options. See, difference. Anyways I need to call Oliver, my best friend from forever. I'll clue you in on him too. He's got the skater look and hair. And these chocolate brown eyes that make you feel warm and safe. But he's my best friend so I'm supposed to feel that way with him. Come to think of it, he's the exact opposite of Sean. Weird huh?

I look in the mirror and look at my outfit. I'm wearing a green flow skirt, thigh length. A hot pink tank top with a green sparkly star at the shoulder. And to complete it, green and pink striped wedge heels, only and inch though. It was pretty girly, for me at least. I keep looking at it, too girly? Skaterish? Not what Sean would think was cute? Why did Miley have to go on tour a day before he asked me out? That's it! I'm calling Oliver. I pick up my phone and push 1.

"Heyey." he answers the phone with a calm tone. Yay. I get to ruin it.

"Hey, can you come over please?" I ask in a semi-begging way.

"I though you had a dayyy-t." he says in a mocking way. I roll my eyes.

"Yea, but I need you to rate my out fit." I hear him sigh.

"Lilly, I'm not gay."

"You can be straight and rate girls fashion sense! Racist!" I yell into the phone.

"First of all it's not racist, it's… well its not racist. And second I am not!" I smile. He feel right into that one.

"Then you'll come over?"

"Lilly." he whines.

"Please!"

"But,"

"Pretty please Oliver!"

"Fine." he finally says in a defeatist attitude.

"Thanks, you're the rocks."

"Yea, yea."

"Cya soon." I hang up, with newly found energy from talking to him. I run over o my radio (almost trip in my shoes) and turn it on. 7 things had just come on. It was one of my new jam songs. I grad something off my dresser and use it as a mic.

"I probably shouldn't say this/But at times I get so scared/When I think about the/previous/Relationship we shared/It was awesome, but we lost it/It's not possible for/me, not to care/And now we're standing in the rain/But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear, THE 7 THINGS I HATE ABOUT YOU!" I scream in my not so good singing voice. I get really into it and start jumping on my bed , writing with lipstick on my mirror and laying on the floor.

"The 7 things I like about you/Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's/When we kiss I'm hypnotized/You make me laugh, you make me cry/But I guess that's both I'll have to buy/Your hands in mine/When we're intertwined, everything's alright/I wanna be with the one I know/And the 7th thing I like most that you do/You make me love you/You do." I peacefully end with my body sprawled out on my carpet my hair a mess. I look to the side were my door is and see Oliver leaning against the frame just looking at me.

"Hey." I look up at my ceiling. Not moving. I'm not embarrass, jut tired.

"Hello." he walks over and crouches next to me. "You like singing into your deodorant?" he questions, smiling a bit. I look over at my hand then back at him.

"Lil bit." I stand up and brush my hair, pull out a little stool from in front of my door and stand on it. "Wada ya think?" He walks and stands right in front of me.

"Well, were the same height now."

"No, what do you think of my outfit? This is my Model pedestal. Whoosh." I make a box around my face.

"Hmm." he says looking my up and down.

"Too girly? To much? To what Oliver what?" I ask, getting anxious.

"The skirt." he says sitting on my bed.

"Brief. What about it? Does it make me look fat? You know I'm fat!" I yell crossing my arms.

"No, Lilly, it's too short. And your not fat. Your good."

"Skater boy say wha?" I say raising and eyebrow. "What's wrong with it? It's not mini. It's only a little above my knee." He lays down and flips over to look at me.

"Should be longer."

"Where? To my knee exactly?"

"I was thinking ankles." he says, fake smiling. He's insane.

"Why?" I yell, getting a little annoyed.

"I don't want him to think your that kind of girl. And do that stuff to you." he starts to raise his voice a little. Oh it is ON!

"Well I don't want him to think I'm a nun!" I fire back.

"Why do you need to wear a skirt any way. And the shoes. Lilly, did you steal them from Miley? You don't even look like my Lilly." he stands up and crosses his arms now.

"Well what should I wear! What Oliver!?" I stomp down from my pedestal thinger and march up to him. The song "True friend" was on.

"Darn it Chuck! Stop playing Miley's songs! This is not the time!" I scream.

"You named you radio?" he snickers at me.

"Long story. So shut up!"

"You want me to pick out your outfit?"

"Yes! Since _you _know everything." I point to my dresser.

"K, go into your bathroom."

"But,"

"Go." he orders. So I walk into my bathroom. Waiting to see Oliver's outfit. Ready to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Grr

Grr! Can that boy make me go insane or what? He just gets me mad because he just… I don' know how but the way he said what he said it just, it made it seem like I was stupid. Ugh, whatever. At least I can make fun if the clothes he picked out for me.

"Lilly, I'm coming in. Are you uh fully clothed?" he asks tentatively. Nah, I'm naked in the bathtub!

"Yea yea." I say rubbing my forehead. I'm waiting for it. Oliver opens the door without his shirt on and gives me the outfit he picked out. Oh…my…FREAK! This outfit.

"Oliver, I thought you had a guy brain but come on!" I yell looking at the clothes then him. Tell me again why I asked him for help with clothing?

"Just put it on Lils. Then I'll rate you again." He calmly says, showing a small smile.

"But,"

"Go." Again with the ordering.

"You know I don't have to do it just because you said,"

"Lilly go." He commands again.

"Fine." I shut the door and change into his 'beautiful' outfit for me. After a couple minutes I yell out the door, "Done!" I sit on the sink, swinging my legs.

"Here." He comes and opens the door. "Wipe the make up off your face." He gives me a washcloth. Is he mad or something?

"No! Please, I want him to at least be able to look at my face!" I whine at him.

"Ok, then I'll wipe it off." He fights back smiling in a taunting way. Wets the washcloth and gently started to wipe off the blush, eye shadow and eyeliner. For some reason he keeps smiling as he does this. My weirdo friend.

"Done." He smiles looking at me. He whispers something but I can't hear it. The insanity.

"Huh?" I squint my eyes a little. He just looks down and shakes his head.

"So your date ready!" he takes my hand and puts me in front of my mirror. (The mirror I don't have a mirror in my bathroom for reason unknown. Weird right?) I look up and see me dressed in Oliver's choice of clothing which was his shirt. (Yes, he took it off.) and my red shorts. He had taken all my makeup off. He walks over and messes up my hair a little and sits on my bed, satisfied.

…

..

…

..

"YOU ARE EITHER COMEPLETLY SCREWED UP IN THE HEAD OR A HORRIBLY MEAN BEST FRIEND, OLIVER OSCAR OKEN!!" I scream like there's on tomorrow. And believe me for Oliver, there may be no tomorrow for him. I turn around and face him with a face of pure hatred. He just slowly looks up at me.

"No need to shout Lils." He replies. Is he for freakin real right now?! Yes, I love him like anything but he is way to calm about things like this. Me on the other hand, I'm a little bit easily angered.

"Yes there is! Oliver you know I wanted to look good for this date. That's the reason I called you!"

"Ok, you're being a real bitch right now Ollie." Yes I say guys can be bitches.

"Just chill."." I fall to the ground and put my head down. "Just give me the phone so I can at least reschedule the date."

"Why? I didn't even rate you." he walks over and puts his hand out for me.

"I don't need you to tell me I look bad okay? Jokes over, you got your laugh. Your mean mean laugh! Oh, and did I say I hate you at this moment." I yell picking my head up and glaring at him.

"Just let me rate you." He takes my hand and picks me up. Once he lets go I just fall again. So he picks me up in his arms and sets me near the stool.

"Now go stand on your model pedestal thingy." He says smiling a bit.

"Don't forget the whoosh." I reply tying so hard to hide my smile. Chuck was bursting Drake Bells song Makes me Happy. "And F you Chuck." I point towards the radio, earning a chuckle from Oliver. I decide to stand up and stand on the M.P.W. (Model Pedestal whoosh). Oliver walks around me and pushes a strand of hair out of my eyes then just grins. "So how ugly am I? Come on, I can take a joke." I laugh softly; ready to hear the 'worst'. Oliver's grin suddenly disappeared.

"What do you mean? You look perfect. I mean for your date, that is."

"Thanks for the best friend act but you said you would rate me." I say making a sad face. His eyebrows furrow together and he gets this disbelief face on.

"I am serious Lilly. You look fine. Not in that way though, I mean fine as in ok, you know?" he looks away then at me.

"Well, Oliver there aren't that many accepting guys out there as you." I smile and stretch-out my arms. "Gimme a hug." He just looks at me.

"No, Lilly, no!" he exploded and walked over to my door. He rested his hand on the wall and just stood there, facing away from me. Whoa, that was very un-Oliver like.

"Im… sorry?" I say getting off the M.P.W. "If you didn't want a hug you could just say so." I walk over and stand a foot behind him. Confused and worried. I here him sigh and turn around, running his hand through his hair. He avoids my eyes.

"It's not that Lils it's just..." he stops short. I'm still just confused. What did I do to upset him like this?

"Am I really that ugly?" I say lifting a piece of my hair and scrunching up my face at it. He laughs silently. And finally looks at me. The song I Hate Everything About you.

"You hate me? Jeez Oliver! Why didn't you say it sooner instead of leading me on! You're a real jerk." I say crossing my arms. He finally just grabs me and puts his arms

around me. I let my arms fall.

"Lilly, I could never hate you. And you're not ugly. And I don't want this to sound cheesy but you are the most beautiful person to me." Hard for that not sound cheesy…

"So now you want a hug." I mumble into his chest, having him hugging me so tight. He looks down at me.

"I don't just want to hug you, I want to have you!" Ok…

"Well you do, were besties sil…"

"No! I want you to be my mine! I want you to be my girlfriend Lils! But you always just treat me like your best friend!" He starts to get louder.

"Gee I wonder why?" I whisper, I just had to.

"Look, can we get through this with out any sarcastic comments?" He questions, raising an eyebrow.

"We are already "through it" Oliver! What else do you want?" I start to yell. He stops hugging me and walks by me.

"I knew it! Gosh Lils why do you have to do this?" he actually shouts at me. He's never really shouted at me before.

"Well all I wanted you to do was help me dress! I didn't expect a bad outfit and you to say you want to be my boyfriend to come with it!" I shout, and exhaling an annoyed sound.

"Um, Lilly." I hear a voice behind me. Oops.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sean. Can we cancel the date? I kinda got a thing." I say giving a sympathetic smile.

"Yea. That's fine." He smiles and wink's at me then walks down my stairs. "See? Why didn't you give me the phone?" I whisper yell at him. "Do you see how I look right now? I hate you!" I walk over to my bed and flop down onto it screaming into my pillow.

"Weird 'cause I just said I love you." He says sitting next to me, back to his calm voice. I stop screaming, immediately remembering what he had said to me.

"Why?" I ask sitting up next to him. I was so wondering that. I mean I just yelled at him and said I hate him, why does he still like me?

"Well the list goes on but when I'm with you I feel like I'm whole and I don't know. And when I hear you have a date, I feel like I wanna throw up."

"That explains why you called it a dayyyt." I smile and let my head fall onto his shoulder. I sense his smile. (Again).** (AN; HAD to put it in)**

"But Lilly, why are you like this? Why don't you say anything about it?" he asks putting his arm around my waist. Why don't I answer him? I feel like if I do it will only burden him. I feel like if I say I do love you Oliver he's gonna be sad. I feel …

"Because I want you to be happy, I think." He puts me on his lap.

"But you make me happy."

"But I'm Lilly. The best friend. The one who confides to you in everything. The one who forces you to look at outfits. The one you sings into deodorant. The one who names her radio. Ya know. What's so great about me?" I finally ask. Extreme confusion now.

"Because you're my best friend. Because you trust in me. Because you want me to look at you all dolled up. Because you're awesome. Because you make me laugh. That's what's so great about you. You're also sweet. Which makes me love you." He looks at me. We stare into each others eyes. Loving every moment. I get up and do a twirl.

"So how do I look?" I ask putting my hands on my hips. He gets up and sweeps you off you're feet.

"You look beautiful." With that you lean forward and kiss him. Loving how he tastes. Never wanting him to be far from you. Always wanting to be happy, with him, together. I break the kiss.

"No! I look Gooood." I laugh and immediately feel his lips on yours again. And this feels real good.

**How bad was it? Tell me in the reviews!! Peace it out!!**


End file.
